


Neal's First Christmas

by raventree



Series: A Life Redone [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Nightmares, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots from Neal Burke's first Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleigh Rides

**Author's Note:**

> White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, et al

 

 

_"Go Mo, go! Mush!"_

   
Peter stopped untangling the string of Christmas lights and tried not to imagine why Neal would want Satchmo to _mush_. He winced at the picture that came to mind and winced again as Satchmo _yelped_ , a loud chrash coming a second later. He waited for more sounds and hearing nothing, sighed with relief. He dropped the lights on the coffee table and stood up. The door opened as he reached the hallway and a young girl in pigtails entered, dripping snow across the floor.  
 "Mr Burke?" Peter fought the urge to sigh again.  
 "Yes Malina?"  
 "I think Neal broke his arm."

 

  


	2. Sugar Plums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every dream is sweet.

 

 

“ _Mama_...”

Elizabeth Burke groaned, fighting awareness and shuffled deeper under the covers.  
 “Mama?” El groaned again, not wanting to wake, but certain she was going to have to. She opened one eye and squinted at the tired, pale face in front of her.  
 “Neal? You okay sweetie?” Neal shook his head, hair falling limply over eyes.  
 “You want to sleep here?” He nodded and was under the blankets almost before El lifted them. She flinched away from his icy feet, then pulled him closer to warm them. Peter shifted in his sleep, disturbed by the cold air.  
 "Is it your arm?"  
 "No..."  
 “Did you have a bad dream sweetheart?”    
 “Santa came and said I was bad and couldn’t live with you anymore. He said I hurt Mo.”  
 “Neal, I promise you, nothing, _nothing_ , you ever do will be bad enough to make us give you up. _Nothing_. And Satchmo is fine.  He’s right downstairs. Sweetie, your Daddy and I love you far too much to ever let you go.” Neal hugged her tighter.  
 “Love you Mama.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, but I'm not sure when.


End file.
